Ellos soy yo
by Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari
Summary: les suplico sean buenos es mi primer fic de humor...¿que pasaría si kai se tuviera que vestir de mujer, para saber que planean los white tigers, por accidente rey se enamora de ella?...al final ¿quien lo descubrira?
1. Default Chapter

Ellos soy yo

Era una noche oscura nublada en un lujoso castillo, las nubes grises tapaban a la Luna, estrellas brillando como llamas, y una paz tranquila…

-¡idiota! -se escucho un estruendo, otro jarrón menos, en el ultimo piso de castillo, de las segunda torre, la luz encendida y dos sombra moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-es por el bien de la familia…-otro jarrón menos.

-jamás Tala jamás-brinco arriba de la mesa.

-lo harás si no quieres que te obligue-lo acorralo desde tierra.

-¡inténtalo!-corrió a la cama, y movió los pies retándolo.

-no me provoques Kai -salto encima de el, cayendo del otro lado de la cama, solo se veía como la ropa de Kai salía volando.

-¡no! ¡No!-pataleaba, tiraba de las sabanas, y golpeaba a Tala.

-¡ya deja de comportarte como un niño! ¡Tienes 17 años!- esquivaba uno que otro golpe hasta que por fin acabo y se levanto.

-ves no fue tan difícil…-dijo acomodándose la camisa.

-eres un idiota-trato de correr hacia a el, pero algo lo hizo tropezar.

-creo que no era de tu talla-dijo viendo como el Kimono rosa chingame la retina de Kai se arrastraba.

-te dije que no quería-dijo parándose volviendo a caer-parezco mariquita, ¿Qué dirá de mi el reino, que el futuro Rey usa kimonos?-dijo señalándose a Tala.

-ya te dije que es por el bien del reino-dijo intentando calmarlo.

-¡le hará bien al reino verme vestido así!-

-escucha nadie sabrá que eres tú-dijo tratando de no reírse.

-si, excepto que soy el único en este reino, con cabello bicolor imbecil, solo eso-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tala se le quedo viendo un momento cuando se acerco a un pequeño banco y lo dejo enfrente de Kai que lo miro confuso.

-parate ahí-señalo Tala, Kai no se movió ni un centímetro.

-no…-Tala suspiro, tomo a Kai de la cintura y lo paro en el banco.

-odio cuando haces eso-dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

-por que crees que lo hago, ¿para que chingados, querías que me parara en esto?-dijo mirándolo fríamente.

-soy tú maestro tratadme con respeto, y te puse ahí para arremangarte el kimono chiquillo…-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-en primer lugar yo no quiero usar esto, además, ¿que pasa si alguien me ve?-dijo mirando como Tala se acercaba con agujas e hilos.

-les diré que eres tu hermana-dijo inclinándose para empezar a arremangarlo.

-genial, pero no tengo hermana-dijo moviendo el pie para patear a Tala.

-chiflado…-le movió el banco para que se tambaleara, pero Kai se pesco de las cortinas trayéndolas con el.

-¿Qué has hecho? me pase una semana reparándolas, después de tú ultimo accidente-dijo ayudándolo a levantarse, y levantaba la cortina.

-no entiendo por que las reparas si la certidumbre puede hacerlo-dijo sacudiéndose.

-Kai… pero también hay que ayudar, cuando te haga falta la certidumbre ¿Qué harás?-dijo mientras enderezaba el banco, para después seguir con su trabajo.

-eso jamás pasara, haré mi fortuna como lo a echo toda la familia Hiwatari veras que ese nombre nunca se olvidara….

-de acuerdo…ahora levanta los brazos-

-¿para?-

-tú solo hazlo-

-¿Para que carajos quieres que levante los brazos?-

-mira si te vas a hacer pasar por una dama olvida esas palabras-

-¿Quién dijo que quería hacerme pasar por dama?-

-tus padres y yo-dijo pasando un tela de color morado por la cintura de Kai.

-pero ¿Por qué?-dijo una vez levantando los brazos-

-por que, si no lo haces, no sabremos que quieren los white tigers en contra de nuestro reino-

-¿Quiénes son esos jodidos white tigers, un grupo de rock en bancarrota?-dijo mientras se sentaba el kimono le quedaba perfecto, parecía señorita exceptuando su vocabulario.

-son una banda de ladrones que ah perseguido a la familia Hiwatari por generaciones, y si a tú padre no lo mataron, a ti tampoco-

-y eso que tiene que ver con que yo me vista de mujer-

-¬¬ que tendrás que conquistar a uno de ellos.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso no te basta con tenerme que vestir así? También quieres que seduzca a un hombre-

-oye esa no fue idea mía-

-como fui a dar en esto-

-desde que naciste-

-¿Quién te pregunto?-salio del cuarto, y cerro la puerta bruscamente.

-1…2…-entro de nuevo cerrando la puerta detrás de si, estaba sudando, ¿Cómo chingados llegaron tantos guardias a su piso?-3…aceptas o no?

-lo haré, lo haré (pinches guardias calenturientos)

-verás que no te arrepentirás-

-¿estas diciendo que no me arrepentiré de vestirme de mujer?-dijo levantando una ceja-aléjate del bar…-se sentó en la cama.

-ja ja ja, muy gracioso ahora veremos que hacemos con tu vocabulario-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué chingados tiene de malo?-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿todavía lo preguntas?-suspiro y se paro, luego volteo a ver a Kai dándole una dulce mirada-se que esto saldrá bien, no perderé a mi mejor amigo…-dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

-¿así de malos son?-dijo mirándolo curioso, Tala jamás se preocupaba tanto con un oponente, pero ¿acaba de decirse a si mismo que todo saldrá bien? A menos que sean caza recompensas no lo creería.

-así y más por eso quiero que estés a salvo, si esto fuera broma, te hubiera mandado vestido así, al bar…-dijo sonriendo.

-bien, pero ¿enserio tengo que seducir a un hombre?-dijo parándose.

-lo sé, suena cruel hasta para mi, pero es necesario-

-lo haré, por la familia, por ti, idiota-puso su dedo en la frente de Tala y lo empujo-vamos…-Tala se limito a reír y pasar el brazo por el de Kai, mientras trataba de no reírse.

Kai quería que el maldito pasillo, terminara, cada imbecil guardia se le quedaba viendo, con una mirada lujuriosa peor a la anterior, sentía que estaba en un bosque con lobos.

-llegamos…-dijo abriendo la puerta a donde estaba la reina y el rey. El con el cabello azul fuerte, hasta la cintura, músculos marcados y ojos cafés muy atractivo, la reina tenia el cabello grisáceo por debajo de los hombros , una bonita figura, y ojos color rojos como los de Kai.

-mi princesa…-dijo el rey abrazándolo.

-¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste?-

-mi muchacho nnU-dijo nerviosamente.

-te ves muy bien hijo-dijo mientras sonreía

-madre no juegues-

-no en serio, eres muy linda…-

-hasta yo lo tengo que decir eres muy…-Tala recibió una mirada asesina de Kai.-Fuerte…-

-vayámonos de aquí-dijo mientras Tala le ofrecía el brazo, y se disculpaba con los reyes ¿cuan insolente podía ser su hijo?.

-oye vamos afuera no?-

-¿Qué? ¿para que?-dijo mientras se dirigían a la salida del castillo.

-pues a ver todo lo que te has perdido todos tus 17 años-abrió las puertas, y saco a Kai.-vamos, te enseñare cada centímetro de este reino.


	2. ¿Baile? nadie me dijo nada sobre un bail...

¿Baile? Nadie me dijo nada de un baile.

Tala y Kai tenían afuera mas de 4 horas, por todo el reino, Kai estaba sorprendido por todo lo que había, era como un mundo de fantasía.

-no me digas que ves a la gente con alas-dijo Tala mientras caminaba a lado de Kai quien lo vio seriamente.

-alas necesitaras si sigues diciendo pendejadas eh-dijo mientras se volteaba y empezaba a caminar hacia atrás, con una leve sonrisa.

-muy feliz muy feliz hasta que…-un estruendo, Kai había dado contra un poste-choques contra algo.

-hay guey, ¿Quién carajos puso esto en el camino?-dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-alguien que pensó en ti deseguro-dijo mientras se comía una paleta-además por que no te fijas.

-jamás pensé que me daría contra este poste-dijo haciéndole berrinche a Tala.

-¿sabes con este, ya son 15 berrinches los que haces este día?-dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-me desespera que me trates como a un niño-dijo sentándose en una banca.

-es que eso eres-dijo sonriéndole burlonamente.

-¡por favor, solo eres 3 años mayor que yo! No hagas tanto rollo de eso-dijo haciéndose mas atrás en la banca.

-por eso te molesto, por que me tienes que respetar-dijo sentándose con el.

-achinga ¿Quién dijo?-dijo mientras volteo a verlo.

-yo, te dije eso y lo del baile, pero estabas tan interesado en mi laptop que ni cuenta te diste-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de la banca y jugaba con la paleta en su boca.

-¡oye!, además ¿tú por que tienes poemas en la carpeta mi diario y una estupida contraseña?-dijo mientras sonreía

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¿Por qué crees que le dicen diario? es privado ¿En que carajos estabas pensando?-tiro la paleta, estaba enojado, miro fríamente a Kai y salio de ahí.

-o genial y ahora que hago…-algo sonó en su cintura, bajo un poco el listón morado del kimono y saco una palm (si ya se, una reino con tanta tecnología), en la pantalla decía.

Hiwatari Kai

12:30pm

Mensaje nuevo de: Ivanov Tala

Enviado a las: 9:00am

Asunto: Amigo.

¿Desea leer el mensaje?

Si No

Kai se quedo pensando, Tala le había enviado un e-mail y el ingrato entraba en su diario "ahora no tan privado". Kai presiono con la pluma, en el recuadro del si.

Mensaje de: Ivanov Tala

Asunto: Amigo.

Hola joven Kai, le sonará algo cursi lo que a continuación verá lo sé lo conozco desde que tenía 2 años, y también se, que en este mismo momento estas haciendo muecas imitándome cuando te regaño, pero eso no viene al caso, espero que utilices las pocas neuronas que le queden para que entienda esto.

**_Amigo:_**

_Lo mejor que te puede,_

_Suceder en la vida,_

_Es contar con una mano tendida_

_Cuando sientes que,_

_Has perdido el camino;_

_Es saber que estés donde estés,_

_Alguien te recuerda siempre._

_Lo mejor que te puede_

_Suceder en la vida,_

_Es encontrar con quien reír,_

_Con quien llorar, con quien hablar;_

_Saber que alguien se preocupa_

_Por tu felicidad._

_Lo mejor que te puede _

_Pasar en la vida..._

_¡¡ES ENCONTRAR UNA _

_VERDADERA AMISTAD!!_

Atte. Tala.

Mensaje de: Ivanov Tala.

¿Desea borrar mensaje?

Si No

Kai se quedo inmóvil, Tala lo consideraba como un verdadero amigo, y el ¿que hizo? Leyó su diario, bajo la cabeza, unos cuantos cabellos cubrían sus ojos. Presionó el recuadro No.

¿Desea guardar mensaje?

Si No

Una lágrima callo en la palm. Presionó el recuadro si.

¡Usted ha guardado el mensaje amigo de Ivanov Tala!

Guardo de nuevo la palm, se quedo pensando un rato en la calle, hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

-¡madres! Se me hizo tarde-levanto un poco la parte del kimono para correr mas rápido, hasta que choco contra alguien.

-¿Qué carajo crees, al andar chocando así con la gente?-dijo mientras veía a la persona, era un joven, alto, de tez morena, hermosos ojos dorado, y largo cabello en una trenza y una bandada roja en la frente, bestia con una camiseta roja, (china) con una dragón negro atrás (ya se como vio al dragón si estaba enfrente de el) y una pantalones negros.

-o perdone señorita, usted tiene razón no me fije a donde iba lo siento-dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente, enseñando sus colmillos, y pasando una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

-aunque…creo que también tuve algo de culpa-dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado.

Rey dejo de sonreír, se acerco demasiado a Kai, a quien le aprecio un ligero sonrojo, Rey posó sus manos en la barbilla, de la joven y le levanto el rostro, para después sonreír al ver el de ella, quien se limito a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-vez así esta mejor-volvió a sonreír, Kai no sabia por que pero ese chico le causaba algo extraño a sus sistema, se sonrojo notablemente, al ver como su hermoso ojos dorados brillaban (Kai: ¡espera! ¿Hermoso ojos dorados? ¡Desde cuando yo pienso en esas pendejadas?)Se preguntó Kai, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-o que grosero soy mi nombre es Rey Kon ¿y el tuyo?-dijo alegremente.

-el mío…es…-trataba de decir mientras se encogía de hombros.

-vamos no seas tímida-agrando mas su sonrisa.

-Kai…Kai Hiwatari-dijo enrojeciendo mas ¿Qué había dicho? Se supone que nadie debía saber que era el.

-que hermoso nombre-¿acaso era idiota? es nombre de hombre.

-eh…3 gracias…creo-

-tu apellido se me hace conocido, pero no se de donde-

-es poco conocido, no entiendo de donde lo hayas escuchado, je je-tenía que inventar algo ¿no?

-disculpa, sonará un atrevimiento pero…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba, y se pasaba la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

-en el castillo va a ver una baile ¿irías conmigo?-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Castillo? ¿Baile?- ¡O dios! El baile del que le hablo Tala, ¡Tala! Se supone que debería disculparse, ¡o carajos!-o perdona pero me tengo que ir-dijo volteándose y yendo en dirección al castillo.

-entonces ¿es un si?-dijo mientras la seguía con la vista.

-claro…-(Kai: espera ¿claro? ¿Iré al baile de mi castillo con un desconocido, que cree que soy mujer, y no sabe que soy el príncipe?).

Se detuvo a medio camino estaba cansado, encontró una banca en el camino empedrado. ( Kai: de donde chingados sacan tantas bancas?) Sacó la palm, busco el recuadro mensajes, y lo presionó.

¿Desea hacer un mensaje nuevo?

Si No

Presiono el si.

Mensaje nuevo para:

Buscar directorio.

Presiono el recuadro buscar directorio.

Brian K.

Tyson K.

Máx. M.

Hiro K.

Daichi

etc., etc.

Tala I.

Presiono el nombre de Tala.

¿Desea enviar un mensaje a Tala Ivanov?

Si No

Presiono Si.

Escriba su mensaje.

_**Tala:**_

_La amistad hace grande la vida,_

_Nos da fuerzas para empezar cada día,_

_Nos da consuelo cuando estamos tristes,_

_Nos da paz cuando llega la el llanto,_

_Nos da calor cuando tenemos frío_

_Y ahuyenta la soledad._

_GRACIAS POR TU AMISTAD_

_**Kai.**_

_¿Desea enviar mensaje?_

_Si No_

_Presiono Si._

_¡Usted ha enviado un mensaje a tala Ivanov!_

-ahora hablando del baile...-agacho la cabeza-¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde esta Tala cuando se le necesita?

-en tus narices niño-dijo enfrente de el.

-¡Tala!-salto a abrazarlo (debo dejar la coca)

-parece que me extrañaste-dijo sonriendo-o tienes sobre dosis.

-idiota te extrañe-se soltó para verlo con una mirada de ternura-¡pendejo en que pensaste en dejar a tu futuro Rey aquí en la noche!-dijo empezándole a gritar.

-¿Por qué crees que volví? No fue precisamente para ver a los ovnis-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura

-ya me da igual, vamos a casa.-

-vale-

En la entrada del castillo Kai abrió las puertas, cual fue su sorpresa al sentir un balde de agua fría cayéndole.

-¿creíste que te ibas a salirte con la tuya sin pagar las consecuencias?-dijo acercándose a Kai.

-¡Tala!-grito, con unos mechones tapándole sus ojos.

Después de que Kai se cambiara a su ropa habitual (Kai: ¡no Kimonos!) se acostó Tala se quedo dormido encima de la laptop que estaba en el escritorio, la pantalla decía:

¡Tiene un mensaje nuevo!

Mensaje de: Hiwatari Kai.

Asunto: lo siento.

¿Qué tal?

Algo largo supongo.

Se pondrá mejor el día del baile je.

Por favor dejen reviews.


End file.
